


You Raise Me Up

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhui has this one habit that Wonwoo grows fond of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Raise Me Up

They knew of each other’s existence in middle school, became acquaintances in high school, but grew up to be two peas in a pod during and after university hit.

Though sometimes their other friends, especially Kim Mingyu, were a bit jealous of how close Jeon Wonwoo and Wen Junhui had become over the years, there was no way to argue how they knew each other more than anyone else.

 

-

 

“I even know his favourite memes,” Wonwoo would mention, with a slight chuckle, that Mingyu and Seokmin rolled their eyes to every time either of them tried to bright up a recently popular, dank meme.

We know you do, they would constantly think. Almost everyone knew.

 

-

 

“I have no idea why you had to share that information with me,” Minghao looked up from his bowl of soup as he and Junhui were having lunch together. He leaned up and wiped his mouth, slightly pushing his bowl away from him. “I kind of lost my appetite..”

“It isn’t that gross!” Junhui exclaimed, still slurping up the noodles into his mouth and chewing them as if he didn’t give out too much information about his best friend’s hygiene habits.

 

-

 

“What ramen should we buy tonight?” Junhui asked as he knelt down in the convenience store aisle comparing ramen flavours and their prices.

Wonwoo bent down to look through the shelving as his eyes gazed upon the amount written on the label. “Hm.. are we feeling spicy or seafood?”

“There’s a spicy seafood one, right?”

The younger one shrugged as he knelt down as well and began to stack the bowls on the floor. They went through multiple rounds of arguing price, brand, and flavour until they came to the conclusion that, fuck it, they’re at a convenience store at two in the morning it really doesn’t matter which bowl they choose. 

And there was nothing more enjoyable than eating spicy ramen in the dorm room at ungodly hours with your best friend while having a deep conversation and letting your favourite variety show play in the background. Wonwoo and Junhui were literally living the college dream.

 

-

 

Though it was expected, it seemed inevitable for Junhui and Wonwoo to rent an apartment together. They both had decently paying jobs at conveniently located companies that were across the street from each other anyway. (However, even if they were a twenty-minute drive apart, they would somehow manage to have enough time to enjoy a lunch together.)

Wonwoo was great when it came to finding the best price for the best space and Junhui had an eye for the design, feel, and atmosphere for each one they visited.

“This one’s pretty,” Junhui would observe while the two browse apartments online.

“But it’s a bit on the pricey side and out of our budget range,” Wonwoo would reply back. “This is a bit cheaper.”

“It has a terrible view, and there isn’t a restaurant in walking distance,” Junhui would comment.

“Hm, that is a problem,” his friend nodded.

 

After much searching, they came across an apartment that satisfied their budget and aesthetics. Calling the realtor and signing a few contracts, the apartment was one they could call their own. (Well, temporarily at least since they were only renting it. But needless to say, it was theirs.)

 

Moving wasn’t all that hard since they had little stuff with them anyway. A few furniture that their parents had given them when they were dorming together during their years in university was carried up by movers and Junhui, but Wonwoo admitted to have no upper body strength.

“What about all those times at the gym we spent together?” Junhui asked as he carried boxes up the stairs and Wonwoo followed behind him with smaller boxes filled with knickknacks they gathered through the years.

“I told you, I usually work on my thighs and calves!” Wonwoo admitted, blushing slightly after finally telling his best friend. They placed the boxes gently onto the floor in neatly organized rows, courtesy of their friend, Seungkwan, who helped label everything for them.

Junhui sighed and stretched his arm. “Well.. is that everything?”

Wonwoo scanned the boxes and checked the checklist that Seungkwan had written up prior to them moving in. “I think so.”

“Oh, wait,” Junhui snapped his fingers. “I forgot something-”

“What would that b-” Wonwoo’s thoughts were interrupted as he screamed as Junhui placed one arm behind his neck and the other under his knees and scooped him off of the floor. Inattentively, Wonwoo’s arms naturally wrapped around Junhui’s neck to support himself. He blushed as he heard his friend laugh a few inches away from his ear.

Without even saying a word, just smiling widely, Junhui brought Wonwoo over to their couch and sat him down before sitting down next to him. “Okay, _now_  that was everything.”

“W-what was that for?” Wonwoo gasped still in shock, his cheeks still heated from the sudden event.

“What? I can’t pick up my best friend randomly?”

“W-well–”

His friend laughed and patted his cheek. “Get used to it, Won!”

 

-

 

The months that followed, Wonwoo was always surprised when Junhui scooped him up off of the floor and into his arms. Though he wasn’t sure if there was romantic feelings behind it or not, he thoroughly enjoyed it. He understood why a bride would always squeal with excitement when the husband would swoop her off of her feet. It was exhilarating, especially when it was uncalled for.

“Junhui, I can walk up the stairs by myself!” Wonwoo would whine, naturally leaning his head on his friend’s shoulder who was snickering as he climbed the stairs with ease.

“Yeah, but I could just keep carrying you.” Wonwoo grunted as Junhui hummed on his way up. “Really, it’s fine. Plus, you’re pretty light.”

“Are you calling me weak?”

“Light,” Junhui repeated, rolling his eyes. “Really, I’m a dancer, what do you expect? I think a lot of things aren’t that heavy.”

Wonwoo blushed to himself after looking at Junhui from the angle at his shoulders. Maybe it was his friend’s profile, or the jawline, or how cute his nose looked at this angle, but Wonwoo shook out of his thoughts after Junhui set him down on their couch.

 

-

 

What was weird back then was a habit now. Wonwoo felt weird walking without Junhui picking him up at least once throughout his day. The only day Wonwoo excused it was when Junhui came home late with Soonyoung who helped him limp up the stairs as he had a twisted ankle from dance practice that day.

On the weekends especially, Wonwoo would always ride on Junhui’s back at ten o’clock in the morning as the older one made breakfast and moved around in the kitchen with the younger one nuzzling into his neck still sleeping soundly. 

As much as Wonwoo liked it, Junhui liked it a bit more. He wasn’t sure exactly why, but the feeling of his friend close to him, seeing how ecstatic his expression was whenever he was picked up, Junhui felt a certain feeling he wasn’t able to describe.

“Hey Jun?” spoke Wonwoo in a sleepy tone as he adjusted himself on his friend’s back.

“Yeah?”

Wonwoo smiled in his sleep before yawning and shutting his eyes with a grin plastered on his face. “Nothing. Thanks for this though. Carrying me and everything.”

Junhui, a man of few words but many actions, couldn’t help but smile. “No problem.” 

_That’s what friends are for. That’s what we are for._


End file.
